


Spar

by silver_drip



Series: Civil War Unconnected Stories [30]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Delusions, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Steve has a misconception.





	Spar

 

Steve Rogers liked winning—he downright _loved_ it. But to be fair, who didn’t like winning?

And after all those times he’d put himself in front of bullies and lost, he was due some victories.

He knew the taste of defeat, and it made success all the sweeter.

And since he’d been out of the ice he hadn’t lost. Sure, his best pal Bucky being on the run had been a downer, but Steve knew they’d eventually reunite. He was proven right when he got Bucky back, defended him against Tony in Siberia, and was called back to the US after the whole ‘Civil War’ kerfuffle.

Being back at the Compound made each beat of his heart feel like vindication. Even weeks later, he felt it. And now Bucky was starting to come out of his shell. Steve had even coaxed him out of his room and into the gym.

“Just one spar, Buck,” he said with a smile. He’d been dying to show him how far he’d come since the back-alley brawls. And he couldn’t let Bucky think that their fight on the Helicarrier was him going all out.

Bucky grumbled something as they entered the mat. Steve hated how his shoulders were always hunched. Steve just had to keep reminding him he was a war hero, that he was _Steve’s_ hero.

“You ready?” Steve was so excited. Bucky should be excited too!

“Sure,” Bucky huffed out more than said.

Steve started off easy on him, a few jabs, kicks, and trips. Bucky dodged and parried easily enough, just like Steve knew he would. “You’re doing great!”

Steve picked up the pace and his intensity. Bucky stayed in step with him. Steve was having the time of his life. But Bucky’s eyes were dull. It frustrated Steve to no end.

“Buck up, Buck!” he joked, starting to put weight behind his punches. And yet he made no headway—Even worse, it looked like Bucky wasn’t even trying.

And then Bucky got in a lucky shot, a hit to Steve’s sternum that left him nearly breathless. It took everything in him not to lean over and gasp for air.

His face turned red. He started aiming for Bucky’s left shoulder, where he knew he was his weakest. But Bucky kept edging it out of his reach.

This wasn’t how this was supposed to be. Steve was Captain America, the first and greatest super soldier. Bucky was just a knock-off. A _Hydra_ knock-off at that.

Steve grew frustrated, and sloppy.

After a hit to the jaw, Steve was laid flat on his ass.

Bucky was looking at him with eyes Steve didn’t bother to read. Instead, he left in a huff. This had all just been a stupid fluke. He was Captain America after all. No one could beat him.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is me trying to purge some of my Captain American distaste before I start working on the sequel to my story Souls in Bloom :P


End file.
